Ante Fulminis: Year One
by ugahill
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing adventures of James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and the Maurauders during their time at Hogwarts
1. Lily's Letter

**Here it is! My friends have been after me to use FF.net for a little while now, so I finally decided to pay attention. I hope you enjoy my meager tribute to the wonderful world JKR created with her books. The following are just snippets of the lives of James, Lily, and the rest of the gang, and I will strive to update their world as much as I can. Of course, I am in no way affiliated with HP, either books, movies, JKR, or Warner Bros (as I could never attain their greatness! ;) Please enjoy!**  
  
The was nothing magical about the goings on in Essex that same morning. At the same time that James Potter and his friend Sirius were receiving their letters with excitement, Lily Evans was making her way downstairs to the breakfast table, owls, magic and special letters the furthest thing from her mind. For Lily, everything was ordinary and commonplace. Unknown to her, Lily was what James and Sirius would call 'a muggle.'  
Lily had all the makings, according to Dad, to be whatever she wished. This morning, all she wished was hear something from Lanville Hall, the boarding school which accepted only the most talented young girls in England. Lily had applied to several schools over the summer, and was hoping to get accepted to the very best.  
"Patience is a virtue," said Mum kindly as Lily checked the once again letter-less post.  
Lily nodded and kissed Dad on the cheek. He chuckled and continued reading his paper, which showed a picture of the Queen handing something golden to another famous person.  
Across the table, her sister Petunia was frowning at her. Or she could have been frowning in disgust at her porridge, or frowning in concentration as she tried to overhear the goings-on in the flat below. Petunia was usually frowning, and she seemed to frown the most whenever Lily appeared.  
Just as Lily was spooning the last of the butter on her toast, Petunia suddenly spoke up. "You did it again, last night."  
Lily paused the knife in mid-air. "What?"  
"Moved my bed. I saw you."  
"I didn't touch your bed."  
"You didn't touch it. You moved it with your eyes."  
"Petunia," cried Mum, "you're not on about this business again, are you? We've had enough of this discussion."  
Petunia narrowed her eyes. "But I felt it, Mum," she whined. "Lily took my doll, I took it back, and she stared at me. Then my bed thumped up and down. She's a freak."  
Lily thought for a moment. Petunia had actually taken her doll, and wouldn't give it back. When Lily had tried to grab it, Petunia had shoved her to the floor. She remembered staring meanly at her sister, but...  
"You can't move beds with your eyes," said Lily. "That's silly. It would be like...like magic."  
"Or just being a freak."  
Dad put his newspaper aside for a moment to stare at Petunia. "I think you've been watching too much telly. There is no such thing as magic. No more telly for you."  
Petunia slumped in her chair, her horsy face twisted into her most common frown—jealous disappointment.  
Lily thought about what Dad had said, her butter knife still poised in mid-air. She didn't often disagree with her father, but she wasn't entirely certain that he was right. At times, Lily could almost swear she'd witnessed people doing magic. Not the tricks she's seen performed at her friends birthday parties, but the kind of magic found only in her storybooks.  
One time, she'd walked with her parents into a nearby park, and saw a man in a long gray beard take out what appeared to be a wand. After a moment, all the pigeons in the park had flocked to him. Another time, when she and her family were on holiday, she had been sure she'd seen, out of the corner of her eye, a young man flying on a broomstick. When she'd looked back in the direction he came from, however, he had vanished without a trace, and Lily wasn't entirely sure she hadn't made it up.  
But the most amazing instance had been when she and her parents were visiting London. There, they'd passed by a strange, boarded up old tavern. But as she paused to look in the window, the planking had seemed to disappear, and she found herself staring through a very bright window at a strangely dressed woman, who seemed just as surprised to see Lily as Lily was to see her. Beyond the woman, she'd caught a glimpse of other strange people, all dressed in robes, before her Mum had pulled her away.  
She tried to explain to Petunia what she'd seen, but her sister wouldn't believe her. Instead, she crossed her bony arms and told Lily she was mental. But Lily did notice that, on occasion, strange things would happen if she got upset. Not as strange as Petunia claimed, but certainly far from ordinary. Often, her sister's things would vanish—and right about the time that Petunia started bothering Lily about something or another. Other times, she would wish for something hard enough to occur, and it very often did. Once, Lily wished that the door to her and her sister's room would stay shut long enough for her to have some time alone. Just as Petunia tried to enter, the door slammed closed in her face, and wouldn't open for another half an hour even when Lily turned the knob from the inside. This was about that time Petunia started to tell Mum and Dad that Lily was strange—and Lily that she was a freak.  
Mum and Dad hadn't believed her, of course. And as for the funny things that occurred whenever Lily would get upset or angry—Dad ignored them as mere coincidence. Or her blamed her heritage: "Red hair, green eyes—it means a blazing temper, that's what. Everything is going to be powerful around those eyes."  
Lily would smile at him.  
She lowered the knife to the butter, grimacing at Petunia for a moment before fixing up her toast, and returning her thoughts to her long anticipated letter.  
From somewhere nearby, there came a tap. Then another.  
Mum stopped the dishwashing for a moment to listen, and Dad placed his paper down for a moment, tilting his head to the side as though checking he'd heard right. They both turned to the window, and Petunia, who'd been crouched down in her chair, suddenly screamed.  
An owl was hovering just outside the kitchen window, its beak clamped tightly around an aged parchment envelope. It turned its head just a bit to survey the goings on inside the flat, then tapped the window again.  
Mum dropped the dish she was holding and Petunia nearly fell over backwards as she attempted to move as far from the window as possible. Dad started, rose, then moved slowly over to the window. When it became obvious that the owl wanted the window open, he carefully turned the latch, and began to move the pane.  
The owl waited for the window to open just a crack, and with a neat twist of its head, shot the letter inside the kitchen as cleanly as if it were a letter box. With a seemingly satisfied hoot, it flew away.  
Dad picked the letter up from the floor, his eyes widening as he read the address. He glanced up at Lily, who was still frozen in surprise in her seat at the table. He extended it towards her.  
"Lily, it's addressed to you."  
Lily gulped and took the letter from him. In neat, green writing was written:  
  
Lily Evans  
Breakfast table  
Flat 12  
Austen Park  
Essex  
  
The envelope was sealed with a strange red wax, upon which the letter "H" was stamped. Below the stamp was a beautiful embossed heraldry with a lion, a snake, a bird, and a badger.  
She turned the envelope over and over in her hands, almost disbelieving it was real. Could it be from Lanville hall? Did they use a strange form of address system?  
"Well, go on, open it!" cried Mum.  
With a hesitant hand Lily broke through the seal and pulled out a few sheets of parchment paper. On the topmost leaf, written in the same neat writing as the envelope, was an acceptance note, which she read aloud:  
  
Dear Miss Evans:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
The letter was signed: Minerva McGonagall.  
Also in the envelope was a strange list of school items, including a pewter cauldron (standard size 2), work robes (plain black) and dragon hide gloves (real dragon hide).  
"Owl?" asked Mum.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" cried Petunia, snatching the letter from Lily's hand.  
"Give it back!" Lily shouted.  
"Enough!" said Dad, taking the letters from Petunia's grasp. He surveyed them for a moment, then turned to the final letter of the parcel.  
  
"This is no joke," he said finally. "Listen."  
  
Dear Miss Evans:  
  
Congratulations on your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As is customary for non-wizarding families, the Ministry of Magic would like to present an introduction to you and your relations about your admission into the wonderful world of magic, enchantment and wizarding skills.  
You are scheduled for a conference Monday the 22nd of July at 10:00 am. During that time you should remain in your flat and await an apparating or flooing member of the Ministry of Magic Board of Muggle Hospitality, who will explain a bit more about your new privileges and benefits as a family in the wizarding community.  
Should you be unable to attend this conference, a make-up conference can be scheduled by owl or by telleyphone at the following number:  
  
1-800-wizards  
  
If calling by telleyphone, please expect technical difficulties as most of our operating respondents are unfamiliar with this system.  
As a matter of course, the Board of Hospitality, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Ministry of Magic request that you do not disclose anything about Hogwarts, this letter, or the wizarding world to any of your non-wizarding acquaintances. Severe repercussions will occur if this rule is violated (International Muggle Cooperation Act, Art 1, ch 7, sec ii).  
We are delighted that you could join us, and look forward to speaking with you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Markus Macray, Board of Muggle Hospitality Supervisor Department of Magical Law Enforcement Ministry of Magic  
  
"This is absolutely the largest, most obnoxious joke anyone could play on us!" Petunia shouted. "The Board of Muggle Hospitality? The Ministry of Magic? Do they believe that we are fools? Did you put her up to this, Dad? Did you decide to play a bit of a funny on us all?"  
Dad looked grave. "This is no joke, Petunia, unless we are all being played for fools. I have never heard of the Ministry of Magic, or a muggle, but July the 22nd is today."  
"You have work dear, don't you?" asked Mum shakily. "I do not want to be here if you're not going to be here. Get dressed girls, we're going out."  
Lily frowned as Petunia bolted for the door.  
"WAIT!" cried Dad. "We're not going anywhere. We're going to wait and have this sorted out."  
"DAD!"  
"But dear, your work..."  
"Can wait, my dear. I'll phone and say we have a family emergency. We'll see what the pranksters are about today." He turned to Lily. "Don't worry, darling. We'll have this thing sorted out in a bit."  
Lily nodded, a bit overwhelmed, and, despite her better judgment, a bit excited as well.  
  
At ten o'clock, the Evans family gathered around the door, silent and rather anxious. At 10:02, Petunia was pacing back and forth down the hall; at 10:05 she was seated in front of the fireplace, sneering at Lily.  
"I told you this was just a prank."  
Lily frowned at her, slightly disappointed, and terribly confused. Who would have gone through such an elaborate set-up simply to make it a hoax?  
"Magical Ministry...who would ever have..."  
Petunia screamed as a great blaze of green fire burst from the fireplace, knocking her backward in the armchair. Lily leapt behind her father, who stood in the doorway, eyes wide, as a young, gangly, blonde- haired man entered their living room, coughing and waving his arms to dissipate the glittering green smoke.  
"S-Sorry about that...used too much. Haven't utilized the Floo system in a few months, you know!"  
Dad squared his shoulders. "And who...who are you, sir?"  
The newcomer looked up, and coughed. "S-So...S-sorry. I'm A-ba- r..." He doubled over, still coughing.  
"Would you like something to drink, sir?" asked Mum, sliding cautiously towards the kitchen.  
"N-no...'s okay..." the young man spluttered, reaching inside his robes and pulling out a beautifully carved stick of wood. A Wand, thought Lily, as he waved it around and muttered something under his breath.  
In a flash, the smoke was gone.  
Petunia whimpered something about lunatics from behind the fallen armchair and covered her head.  
"Now then, let's see. I'm Abler Goodwin, your representative from the Muggle Hospitality Off...I say, a clock!" He moved over towards the mantle time piece, staring at it as though he'd never seen one before. "It has numbers on it! Its been a while since I've seen one of these!"  
Mum stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.  
But Dad appeared amused, and moved towards the young man. "Er...sir? You say you're with the..."  
Mr. Goodwin was still observing the clock, poking at the numbers with the point of his wand. "I'd forgotten about these. Fascinating..."  
"Mr. Goodwin?"  
The blond haired man jumped. "Oh...OH! I'm terribly sorry. I've been a part of the wizarding world for so long, I've forgotten that muggles get along just fine without our devices."  
"Devices?" asked Mum.  
"Magical devices," replied Mr. Goodwin, brandishing his wand again.  
Petunia whimpered something that sounded like "madhouse" and buried her head in the wool afghan.  
"Magic?" Lily moved towards Mr. Goodwin, eyeing his beautiful wand with delight. "Real Magic? Like spells and potions and such?"  
Mr. Goodwin's smile grew broad. "You must be Miss Evans. Yes, we practice all of those, and much, much more, if I do say so myself. There is an entire world outside of this one...a world where wizards and witches study, work, and live...right alongside muggles."  
"Muggles? What are muggles?"  
Mr. Goodwin scratched his head. "Well, let's see...a muggle is a person–a human being, I suppose–who has absolutely no ability to do magic whatsoever. Like your parents, for instance. Full-blood, non-magical muggle."  
Mum pursed her lips at this. "Well, then, and what about Lily?"  
Mr. Goodwin winked. "Miss Evans...well, young Miss Evans is not a full-blood, non-magical muggle. In fact, she's not a muggle at all. She's a witch."  
"I'm a what?"  
"I knew it!" shrieked Petunia, leaping from beneath her woolen fort. "I knew there was something wrong with her! She is a witch! A...a...freak!"  
"Well, I say, that's not very kind," frowned Mr. Goodwin, as Lily's face paled. "In fact, Miss Evans is far from being...well...a freak of any kind. She's just a witch. There are thousands of them running around all over England. All over the world, in fact. There is nothing extraordinary about any of them, other than that they can use magic."  
Her sister gulped. "Thousands? Do...do they put curses on you and turn you into toads and such?"  
Mr. Goodwin let out a great laugh. "The things Muggles believe! No! Witches are not as they have been told in storybooks...well, occasionally there will be a bad egg in the mix, but isn't that to be expected among all types of people? We've never had an evil wizard or witch that went about slaughtering muggles or wizards. Could you imagine? It would cause mass panic. We'd actually have to let on to muggles that we exist. But if we ever did have such a person, what we'd call a "dark wizard"–and there have been a few minor ones in the past–we'd lock them soundly away in Azkaban."  
"Azkaban?" chattered Petunia.  
"Azkaban prison, of course, where all bad wizards go. Horrid place," he shivered. "There aren't many tenants there now. Even the name is enough to deter wizards from using their magic for dark purposes."  
Dad glanced from Abler's freckled face to Petunia's blanched one. "Why has no one spoken of this "wizarding world" before anyhow? Why don't moogles know about it?"  
"Muggles." Abler corrected cheerfully, and shrugged. "I think its because that would generate a mass panic. All the muggles in the world, finding out there is magic that actually works? They wouldn't know what to do. Some would probably try and find a way to hurt or exile wizards, others would want to manipulate the power for dangerous purposes. Long ago, both the heads of the wizarding world and the muggle world decided it would be better for the wizarding world to remain hidden."  
"Do the heads know now? Are the Muggles aware..."  
"Oh yes. The Minister of Magic has a weekly meeting with the Prime Minister to discuss current events and occurrences. They are quite good friends, actually."  
"Fascinating" said Dad. "Absolutely."  
"Isn't it, though? But now," Abler began to dig around in his robes, "you know about the situation, we should get onto business. I will need you to sign..." he produced a long, wrinkled piece of parchment from somewhere inside a pocket, "...this."  
Dad unfurled the tattered document.  
  
Vow of Muggle Silence regarding Wizarding Affairs  
I, the undersigned, do hereby understand and accept all terms, conditions, rules and regulations regarding revelations of the wizarding world and its for to be disclosed anomalies, irregularities, and addendums. I forthwith promise that:  
  
I. Under no circumstance shall I ask assistance of any wizard of my acquaintance for aid in Muggle affairs, including, but not limited to, health, wealth, happiness, criminal undertakings, transportation, beauty, history, sightseeing, pharmalogical concerns or weaponry;  
  
II. Under no circumstance shall I reveal any information regarding the existence of wizards, witches, the wizarding world, wizarding tools, animals, or objects; wizarding locations, or wizarding habits, customs, holidays, or practices to non-wizard certified muggles;  
  
III. Under no circumstance shall I attempt to utilize any ideas, objects, creatures, or magical elements associated with or procured from the wizarding world, wizards, or witches without the proper assistance and approval of a certified wizard or witch;  
  
IV. I further understand that any attempt to utilize or reveal anything regarding the wizarding world could result in severe punishment by both wizarding and/or Muggle authorities, the severity of which could include but is not limited to...  
a. Incarceration in Azkaban or a similar Muggle prison  
b. Severe limitations on knowledge regarding wizarding  
affairs  
c. significant fines  
d. Possible transfiguration and/or potion induced  
alternate states  
e. exile from the wizarding world  
  
V. Terms and conditions  
a. For the purposes of this contract, a "certified wizard  
or witch" is a wizard/witch who has received full accreditation  
from a certified wizarding academy and has been officially  
acknowledged as trained and capable in wizarding affairs.  
b. Objects considered covered under this provision  
include, but are not limited to...  
1. All fantastic beasts and creatures research and  
listed in accredited wizarding volumes, including  
mythological beasts and previously discovered beasts.  
A. Reported "sightings" of aforesaid magical  
creatures are covered under the vow of Muggle silence  
and do not sever the contract.  
2. All wizarding potions and spells hereby created  
or not yet created.  
A. This does not include spells created for  
fantastic storytelling if there is no legitimate  
basis for the spell; all inquires should be made to  
the Muggle Affairs office Legitimate Spell Division.  
3. Wizarding dress, cultural habits, hobbies and  
practices–for further information please see Addendum A.  
4. Any other magical object, creature, person,  
practice or event not described under these terms and  
conditions. For additional information please see Addendum  
B.  
  
Fully understanding and appreciating the vow I hereby make, I, the undersigned, do acknowledge the VOW OF MUGGLE SILENCE and do hereby accept all terms and conditions that apply, declaring my acquiescence with said terms and conditions by applying my signature to the following lines.  
  
Undersigned Witnessed _____________ _____________  
  
on this, the ___ day of ____, Muggle year ___; wizarding date ______  
  
Great Seal of the Ministry of Magic  
  
"Here you are," said Abler kindly, handing Dad a feather.  
"Wait just one moment...what are we agreeing to here? What is a 'Vow of Muggle silence?' And what are Addendums A and B?"  
"Standard Contract," replied Abler. "A Vow of Muggle silence is necessary to make sure that no newly-inducted wizards, witches or their families go about telling the muggle world about their powers. Most families are fairly good about this, considering the circumstances, but do have a few jabbers every year, and it causes quite a fuss, makes wizards go into overtime, causes an overuse of Memory Charms–that sort of nonsense."  
He pulled out his wand, and muttered "aparecio."  
Two large volumes appeared in mid-air before him. "Here. Addendums A and B."  
Lily reached for one of the heavy books. "Dementor...Dugbog...Flibbertigibbet...Ghosts...Gillyweed....are all of these things I can't talk about? Ever?"  
"With your family, of course you may. And your other wizarding friends. Just not the general muggle world, or your old muggle friends. Its quite easy, once you get around to it. Things in the wizarding world are not the same as things in the Muggle world. It will be no different from what you experienced before you came into it, except that you will better understand what those things are, and be able to make the distinction between your place in the muggle world and your place in the wizarding world. Trust me," he smiled. "My parents and I had to sign one as well, and we never had a problem."  
"But...there's so much here...how are we supposed to know what not to talk about?  
"Well, young witches are not allowed to use magic away from the magical academies anyhow, so you won't need to worry for a while. The rest is so strange and new that it is not something that would come up in normal muggle conversation. Actually, the greatest problem is usually that first initial rush of excitement. You know, the desire to run about and tell your friends and neighbors that you're going to learn to use a wand and fly and such. Last time we had one family tell almost half of Cheapside. Took about fifteen of us and a number of rather unpleasant Memory Charms to fix it."  
Lily almost dropped the book. "Fly?"  
Petunia gulped. "Unpleasant Memory...?"  
"Fascinating," her father breathed, his eyes sparkling.  
"There is a spell," said Abler uncertainly, brandishing his wand once more, "that can be used to prevent slips of the tongue. It's often used for a temporary time, until the shock has passed." He eyed Petunia as he spoke.  
Dad shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary." He reached for the feather, eyed it for a moment, then put the point to the paper and signed his name with a scratchy flourish.  
Abler produced three more contracts. "I can make as many of these as you wish, for whomever in your immediate family you wish to certify as a "wizard-certified muggle." I'll conference with you in about a week to determine who you believe capable of learning of the wizarding world. In the meantime," he produced another letter, and a diagram, "we must show Miss Evans where her tools for school and how transportation to Hogwarts will be handled. I'm afraid that most of this takes place in London, but it shouldn't be too difficult, once you've learned a bit about the landmarks. Let me give you a little information about what to expect with regards to the wizards you shall meet. I warn you, sometimes it can be quite a shock."  
Lily smiled and nodded as he handed her the map, glancing at the young wizard's attire excitedly. "I think I'm quite ready." 


	2. Diagon Alley

The trip to London did not begin easily for Lily. First off, Petunia absolutely refused to go—to even leave the flat, for that matter. Despite Dad's coaxing, in the end Mum had to agree to stay and watch over her.  
Then, though they carefully followed the instructions to the pub that Abler Goodwin had given them, they couldn't spot a sign that said "The Leaky Cauldron" anywhere.  
Dad paused for a moment on the curbside, next to a run down set of buildings. "This is utterly ridiculous. This pub is nowhere to be found."  
As he surveyed the scene, Lily noticed a pair of strangely dressed women walking hurriedly towards the door of one of the boarded up stores. To her surprise, they walked in, without pausing to glance at the 'condemned' sign. She squinted for a moment, and stared more closely at the windows on the side of the building.  
She suddenly realized why she recognized this place—it was the same building she'd seen before, with the strange old woman in the window!  
As recognition dawned on her, the condemned sign suddenly disappeared, and the look of wear and time faded a bit on the building's dull sides. What's more, the sign above the doorway suddenly brightened into comprehendible words—The Leaky Cauldron.  
"Dad!" Lily grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the pub. He didn't seem to see what she saw, but he followed her anyways, until they were inside the warm, smoke filled atmosphere of a downtown London pub.  
Everywhere, there were strangely dressed people, who looked a bit like Abler described. Lily paused at the door, surveying the scene, absolutely bewildered. It was her first look at the wizarding world—at wizards in general.  
She loved it.  
The people gave her a cursory glance, then went about their business. At the bar, the slightly wizened barkeep smiled at her. "Hogwarts?" At her nod, he pointed to the back. "You'll find the wall out there."  
Dad followed her through, his eyes wide, but with a marveling smiled on his face.  
The back of the pub faced a large brick wall. Dad pulled out the instructions Abler had given him, then picked up a nearby stick and began to tap the bricks one at a time. After seven taps, the walls suddenly shifted back, casting aside layers of brick dust and mud, until there was an opening big enough for a human (and perhaps larger) to squeeze through.  
Lily stepped onto the cobblestone of Diagon Alley, one foot forward before she glanced up. What she saw made her gape. Spread out before her, as far as she could see, were small, ancient shops, displaying everything from broomsticks to owls to marvelous, moldy books. The alleyway led downwards towards a great white building, which overshadowed the whole of the scene with its immense, beautiful columns and its somewhat stark appearance. It was the most wonderful place imaginable.  
"Gringotts Bank," said Dad, pointing to the white building. "That's where we need to go."  
They started down the alleyway, making a path through the hundreds of patrons that were shopping through the variety of stores. Lily caught a glimpse of Madam Malkin's dress shop, where she would get her robes, and Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Further down the line was Arbols, the botany garden, and Quality Quidditch supplies, which looked like a cleaning company.  
As they neared Gringotts, Dad pulled her aside of a small crowd that was slowly forming. There was a man in the center, and he was passing out pamphlets. Lily stared past the group, trying to get a better glimpse, when he suddenly spotted her and her father.  
He stared at them rather coldly, said something low to the group, then deliberately marched towards them. Lily backed away from his dark eyes and pale face, Dad placing his hands protectively around her shoulders.  
The man said nothing—he simply shoved a pamphlet towards them, then moved away.  
  
It read:  
  
ATTENTION!!  
  
The world of wizarding as we know it is being destroyed! Recently actions have begun to further include the muggle world in the affairs of wizards. A Department is being proposed in the Ministry of Magic itself to coordinate with the Muggle world on certain affairs. It is already disgraceful that the Muggle leaders of the world understand about our cause. Do not let the taint of muggle blood spill over into the proud lineage of the true, pure-blood wizard!  
  
STOP THIS POLLUTION NOW! VOTE AGAINST THE MUGGLE PROTECTION ACT!  
  
There was no signature.  
  
She watched the retreating wizard in confusion. If she didn't know better, she would believe that the wizard had been addressing the pamphlet to her and her father directly.  
"Its probably better if you get rid of that. There's nothing good in it and it's not worth wasting your time to read."  
They turned. Behind them was a rather tall, stately looking wizard, with dark hair and rounded spectacles. A pretty, intelligent looking woman was on his arm, also dressed in distinctive robes.  
He extended his hand. "Samuel Potter. This is my wife, Miranda. Are you new?"  
Her father returned the handshake. "Paul Evans. This is my daughter, Lily. We are relatively new. How could you tell?"  
Samuel smiled. "There is a very commonplace look to new 'initiates.' You seemed lost."  
"No, we're just on our way to Gringotts."  
"Well, don't let them take advantage of you. And if you run into any others trying to harass you with that pure-blood stuff, just ignore them. It won't make your life any easier, and it's not worth worrying about."  
Dad shook Samuel's hand once more, and Miranda's as well. "Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure."  
"Likewise," said the wizard, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my own. A son." He and Miranda smiled, then moved off into the crowd.  
"Well, come along, Lily. Let's set you up at Gringotts, and get your school supplies." Dad placed a comforting arm around her. With one last look at the small crowd still gathered around the 'pure-blood' wizard, Lily turned and walked away.  
  
James made his way through the crowded street that was the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, clutching a heavy pewter cauldron laden with books. He paused on the sidewalk outside the most famous of the shops lining the cobblestone street—Ollivander's, the wand shop.  
James had had toy wands, of course, when he was little, to help him practice wand waving. But he'd never been allowed to use a real magic wand—not his very own, at least. But admission into Hogwarts required a real, honest to goodness magic wand—his own personal wand, to use for as long as he was able to draw breath.  
He and Sirius had agreed to visit Ollivander's last, so they could savor the experience of buying their first (and hopefully only) wands. Sirius arrived just a few minutes later, panting, a bundle of books tossed haphazardly into his own pewter cauldron. A small cage was tucked under his arm.  
"What's that?"  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Mum said I could get a pet. I decided to get an owl. I've always been good with birds."  
James smiled back, looking through the thin bars at the small gray owl that peered back at him with amber eyes. "What's its name?"  
"He's called Snuffles."  
"Snuffles?" James smirked a bit.  
Sirius narrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with Snuffles?"  
"Nothing," said James, who knew better than to poke fun at Sirius over what his friend would call 'serious' issues. "Let's go into the shop before it gets to late." He reached for the door handle.  
Almost in response, the door swung open forcefully, nearly banging James in the head. He stepped back to let the visitor pass, then frowned as a dark shadow moved towards him, into the sunlight.  
A boy just his age, with dark eyes glinting nastily in his sallow, thin face, came out of the shop, a brand new black oak wand swishing neatly in his hand. He wore robes of black, almost as dark as his hair, which hung in greasy strands alongside his small, hooked nose.  
The boy's eyes narrowed as he took in James and Sirius, standing with their arms wrapped around their cauldrons and waiting for him to pass.  
James disliked him immediately. He appeared to be clutching a few school books, the top one of which read "Further Advances in the Dark Arts." He sneered coldly, and pushed past them.  
Sirius's eyes narrowed. "That's who should have been born into my family. You can smell the Dark Arts all over him. My mother would have been so proud."  
James sighed. "Just forget it, mate. You can't change your family, any more than you can change your enemies." He held the door open and walked into the dimly lit space that was Ollivander's.  
The shop smelled of age; of old books and dust, tinged with time and wear. There was no one near the wood topped counter, which had boxes upon boxes of wands spilled out over its smooth surface.  
"Hello?" James called, peering over the boxes into the shelves behind.  
"Hello! I will be with you in just a moment!" called a voice from beyond the mess. After a few moments, a small, thin man emerged, his eyes focused on the pair.  
"Ah, more Hogwarts students!" he piped, coming around the counter to peer at them more closely. James edged behind Sirius for a moment, away from the man's strange gaze; his eyes shone a bit in the dim sunlight, giving their silvery color an unnatural, although non-threatening, gleam.  
"Yes, sir," Sirius began, "we're first years, and we need..."  
"Let me see, let me see. You're a sprightly chap..." the shopkeeper buzzed around behind the counter, tapping a few different boxes lightly with his long fingers.  
"Ah, here. This one." He slid a red box from underneath the others, removing the box top to produce a black wand, polished to a sheen. "Dragon Heartstring and ash, 13 inches. A very powerful wand." He held it outwards, towards Sirius, who took it carefully. He held it for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, then nodded.  
"Th-thank you."  
Mr. Ollivander smiled. "And now..." he focused on James once more. "You."  
James gulped.  
"Let's see, let's see." He perused James up and down for a moment, his strange eyes taking in every part of him, from his wild dark hair to his brown shoe tops. "Hmm. Potential for change...yes...just a moment." Mr. Ollivander moved back towards the rear of the shop, pulling down a purple box.  
"Here."  
James grasped the smooth handle of the wand, a light colored wood with a fairly light feel. He held the wand for a moment.  
"Nothing?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
"Nothing," replied James.  
Mr. Ollivander looked puzzled, then quickly snatched the wand back from James and handed him another, this time with a slightly ashy finish.  
James held it silently.  
"Well?" the shopkeeper wondered impatiently.  
James shook his head.  
Mr. Ollivander sighed, then took back the second wand. His eyes perused the shop, falling for a moment on a black box near the end of the room on a small, dark shelf. He pursed his lips, looked James over once more, then shook his head and instead climbed a ladder to the topmost shelf in the front, pulling from it another red box. But this time, it contained a thirteen inch wand, glossy brown, with a pointed tip. James took it reluctantly.  
Instantly his entire body felt warm. The wand itself seemed to hum, and he felt a small breeze blow past him.  
Mr. Ollivander clapped excitedly. "Thirteen inches, rather bendy it is, then? Excellent for Transfiguration. An excellent wand."  
James turned to Sirius, who shrugged.  
"That will be seven galleons a piece, boys."  
They paid for their wands and grabbed their cauldrons, preparing to leave, when the door swung open, nearly hitting James in the face.  
"Sorry!" cried a female voice. James glanced quickly at the girl, who had an apologetic look on her face and the most startling green eyes he'd ever seen.  
"That's—alright..." he said quietly, still staring at her eyes. She smiled and moved aside, allowing him to pass. From behind him, Sirius laughed and pushed at his back, shoving him out of the door.  
"Very polite, Mr. Potter," he said as James turned to watch the door close behind the girl's back. James felt himself go red, and fidgeted with his already messy hair.. "Come on–my parents will be waiting for us."Sirius smirked, but followed behind him, swinging Snuffles cage lightly in his hand.  
  
Lily turned and watched the two boys disappear down the street. She'd been so excited about buying her items for Hogwarts that she hadn't been watching where she was going, and had nearly run into them. The boy with the glasses turned back towards the wand shop, his soft hazel eyes scanning the door behind gold rimmed glasses. He'd seemed a bit confused, as did his friend, although both appeared cheeky.  
The shop was less well-lit than most of the stores she'd been in so far, and a bit creepier. The shopkeeper had his back turned, a green box in his hand.  
"Excuse me?"  
He turned to face her, then smiled. He had a kindly face, but strange, silvery eyes, which watched her keenly. "Hello there, miss. Another Hogwarts student?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright then. Hmm. Seems to be good at..." he bustled around back, then pulled forward two cases, one yellow, one green. "Here."  
She reached for the wand that he handed her, a sandy color, with a dull tip.  
He regarded her critically. "Do you feel anything?"  
She shook her head. "Was I supposed to?"  
He smiled for a moment, then glanced around the shop. His gaze fell upon a shelf in the far corner of the shop, where a few boxes stood piled together, one of them a glossy black that caught her eye as well. Mr. Ollivander frowned, gazed back at her for a moment, then smiled.  
"Well, now, how about this one?" He handed her the green case.  
She picked the wand from the box, closing around the redwood handle. She felt a soft hum run through her, highlighting the room with a slight yellow glow. Mr. Ollivander's smile broadened. "Of course. Eleven and a half inches. Willow. Very good for Charms work." His eyes softened as they fell on her. "A perfect fit."  
She swished the wand for a second. "It feels very light."  
"Unicorn hair core. Very effective."  
"Thank you." She smiled at him once more, then headed to The Leaky Cauldron, where her father was waiting with her new books. 


	3. On Board the Hogwarts Express

***OKAY, CHAPTER 3! I PROMISE THAT IT WILL GET MORE ACTION PACKED AS THE STORIES GO ON, AND I HAVE TO GET THROUGH THE FORMALITIES OF HOGWARTS. BUT ENJOY A LITTLE L/J INTERACTION, SOME SIRIUS MOMENTS, AND A LITTLE BIT O' SNAPE...***

OH, AND PLEASE FORGIVE FORMATTING PROBLEMS! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PRESERVE THE INDENT AND SPACING IN MY HTML DOCUMENTS!!!

ON BOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"Now, do you have everything you need?" Dad asked.

Lily nodded, glancing around King's Cross Station at the area between Platforms nine and ten. "I don't see it, Dad." She looked back down at the ticket in her hands. "Platform Nine and three-quarters. Where exactly is that?" 

"This is utterly ridiculous. Platform Nine and three-quarters. Who ever heard of such a place?" Petunia stamped her foot on the cement huffily. "Someone's played a prank, this is a lot of foolish nonsense, and my sister is the biggest fool of all."

"That's enough, Petunia. You know this is not nonsense, not in the least. The Gentleman from the Department of Muggle Enlightenment at the Ministry of Magic helped us with this, as you are well aware. I've seen Diagon Alley. I'm sure this exists too." He turned back with a comforting smile for Lily. "We've just got to know where to look."

"I wonder why Mr. Goodwin forgot to mention this."

"Well, I'm not waiting around for her to make fools of us all." Petunia turned on her heel. 

"Petunia! Come and bid your sister farewell!" called Mum.

Petunia flipped a hand in the air, but kept walking.

"She's just a bit jealous, you know," said Mum, ruffling Lily's hair. "Not used to you getting so much attention."

"What if she's right, Mum? What if it isn't there?"

"You got your wand, right? And your books? We spoke with Mr. Goodwin. What kind of a joke could it be? Now here, take your cart, we'll just go up through here and see what we can find."

The platforms were long and narrow, with just enough room to allow people to board the trains. But there were no signs to Platform Nine and three-quarters anywhere.

"I suppose Abler forgot to tell us about this," sighed Dad. "He did seem in a bit of a rush." 

"Hurry, we'll be late!" Two boys rushed past them, their thin black coats billowing. They had an owl between them, and were hurriedly pushing their carts at full speed towards the last pillar on the platform.

Lily recognized them immediately—the two boys who had been leaving the wand shop in Diagon Alley. They were rushing fast towards the great stone pillar, and if they didn't check soon, they would crash into it! "Watch out!" 

One of the boys—the boy with the round spectacles—turned to glance at her just as he hit the pillar. He stumbled, then fell—right through the wall!

Lily gasped. _Just like magic…_

She grabbed her Dad's wrist. "This…this way, I think!"

They reached the pillar where the boy had fallen. It seemed normal. 

_But if that boy got through…_

She laid her hands carefully on the red stone, pushing ever so gently. And stumbled forward, through the wall, as though there had been no pillar to begin with. To her surprise, the pillar gave way to a platform—a platform at which sat the most beautiful train she'd every seen, painted a bright scarlet and black, with gold letters: HOGWARTS EXPRESS

In front of her, the boy she'd seen trip was still sprawled on the concrete, trying to gather his stuff together, which had spilled off the cart. His friend, instead of being helpful, was clutching his sides, breathless with laughter.

"Oh, bravo, James, bravo!" 

The boy named James glared at him, then reached around, as though searching. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Can I…can I help you find something?" 

James squinted up at her, pushing his wild black strands of hair out of his face. "My glasses."

"Oh." Lily stepped backwards.

_Crunch_.

James stopped feeling the ground. "I think you've found them."

Lily lifted her foot. Beneath the heel, one of the two lenses of his beautiful round glasses was completely smashed. 

James's friend was now doubled over with laughter.

She lifted the broken glasses off the ground, her face matching the auburn of her hair. "I'm terribly sorry."

James just sighed. "It's alright. This happens all the time. Especially with him." He pulled out his brand new wand. 

"_Oculus repairo"_. 

The glass from the broken lens lifted off the floor, filling the empty space within the frame. In a moment, they were brand new.

"Amazing! You can do magic!" 

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" James pushed his newly repaired glasses onto the bridge of his nose and looked at her properly. "Glasses repair spell. One of the few my parents forced me to learn, and the ministry allowed me to do, since I needed it so often. My name is James. James Potter. And this delightful giggling lout," he motioned to his companion, "although you wouldn't know it, is my best friend, Sirius Black."

Sirius stopped laughing for a moment to glare at James, then bowed politely. 

James turned to her expectantly. 

"I'm Lily," she said with a smile. "Lily Evans. My parents should be coming through any minute, so you'd better hurry." 

"Are they Muggles?"

"What?"

James blushed for a moment. "I don't mean to sound choosy. If they're Muggles, they can't come through without a wizard escort. It's enchanted that way."

"Oh! Thank you!" Lily rushed back through the doorway.

"Why did you say that for?" Sirius leaned over and punched James in the arm as the Muggle girl rushed back through the pillar.

"Say what?"

"This 'delightful giggling lout'…" Sirius frowned at him. "That was uncalled for."

"Its only a girl, Sirius. Why are you so upset?" James grinned as Sirius blushed as red as the girl's hair. "Maybe if you'd helped me up, instead of laughing yourself sick, I might have been more polite. Now help me with this. Knowing my luck, she'll come barreling through with a cart packed with items and run me over."

Sirius frowned, but placed James's books and owl cage back on the trolley. No sooner had they moved out of the way than a trolley, packed with items, pushed quickly through the barrier.

The girl, Lily, paused beside them again as her father moved to hurriedly load her baggage onto the train. "Are you…real wizards?"

James stifled a laugh. Sirius shouldered him, then nodded. "We come from wizarding families, if that's what you mean."

"Would it be too much trouble…I mean…could you sit with me on the train, and tell me a little about…well…you? I really don't know anything at all, and I would really appreciate your help."

"Of course!" stated Sirius at once.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course—except we don't know that much."

The girl's face fell as Sirius blushed again. 

"Don't worry," he continued, "we can tell you a little bit about what we do know. But its customary in wizarding families not to reveal what goes on at Hogwarts. Preserving the experience, I suppose you could say."

The whistle on the train blew shrilly, and as James and Sirius moved their trolleys towards the edge of the platform, another trolley breezed through the causeway, just clipping theirs and missing Lily by inches.

"Oy! Watch where you're driving that..." Sirius grumbled.

A sallow faced, hook-nosed boy stared back at him. James knew him immediately–the same boy who had bumped into them at Diagon alley, the day they bought their wands.

"Don't you even have the courtesy to apologize?" James questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Or are manners unnecessary for Dark Wizard wannabes?"

The boy watched them for a moment, thin-lipped, then turned to guide his trolley towards the train.

"Hey!" yelled Sirius. "My friend is speaking to you!"

"I have nothing to say to him," replied the boy darkly.

Sirius's lip curled, and he snarled menacingly. "I think you do need to learn some manners."

"I think," Lily spoke suddenly, "that you should leave him alone."

All three boys turned in surprise. She was standing behind them, arms crossed, a scowl on her face. James and Sirius gaped at her.

"What?"

"What has he done to you? Why are you picking on him? You don't even know his name."

The sallow-faced boy snorted, and left them facing one another without so much as a thank you.

"Do you see? Did you see what he did? How could you defend..."

"There is nogood reason for picking on someone, Mr. Potter. _NO_ good reason."

"Pardon me, _Miss_ Evans, but..."

"Fine," huffed Sirius, interrupting them. "James and I are very sorry. We need to be going, anyhow. The train will be leaving in a few minutes. My apologies, Miss Evans. Might we meet you on board, then?"

A glimmer of a smile appeared on Lily's face, though her fists were still clenched. "Yes, thank you." She turned and rushed over to her parents, her head stubbornly upright.

James turned back to Sirius stiffly, his lips set in a thin, tight line. 

Sirius chuckled at him. "Sorry, mate."

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just explain to her what he is?"

"Because she'd never have believed it. Besides," he shrugged. "In a way she's right. We don't know him yet. Better get to know his name before we teach him about manners."

His blue eyes sparkled as he grinned meanly.

James half-smiled, and glanced once more over at Lily and her family, fluffing his hair as he went.

* * *

"And these are..?"

"Chocolate Frogs. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard card, so you can start collecting."

Lily opened the frog box, lifting out the card. "Hmm. Merlin."

Sirius smiled. "He's one of the best. I've got almost all of them. Save for Circe. And Dumbledore. He's new."

"Dumbledore—isn't he the Headmaster?"

"Yes. And one of the greatest wizards of all time. He actually defeated Grindelwald the Great—while he was teaching at Hogwarts!"

"Grindelwald—I've read about him. Wasn't he the wizard who tried to destroy London?"

"Yes. It was a great big disaster. All the Muggles were confused with the war that was going on, and he didn't really succeed in stirring up any more trouble than they already had with non-wizarding enemies. But Dumbledore stopped him just the same—locked him up in Azkaban until there was nothing left of his mind. Azkaban is, by the way..."

"The wizarding prison. I've heard of it."

Sirius stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Mm. Uh, James, do you collect these to?" Lily seemed slightly remorseful over their words on the platform, and leaned over to the other boy, who'd been staring out the window for the majority of the conversation.

"What? Oh, no."

Sirius grinned at his friend. "You'll have to forgive James. He doesn't care about much except books and Quidditch these days." 

"I beg your pardon, but I do so. I've just never been a fan of chocolate—or cards—is all."

Lily giggled. "What's Quidditch?" 

Both boys turned to her in astonishment; Sirius actually looked like he might choke on his frog. "You've never heard of Quidditch? You know about Azkaban...but you're never heard of Quidditch?"

James, ignoring him, turned to face her. "Quidditch is the most wonderful sport imaginable. It's a bit…a bit…"

"A bit like your…uh…football," said Sirius.

"Except," said James with a mischievous grin, "it's played on broomsticks." 

"Broomsticks?!"

"Yes," he continued, "there are seven players."

"But how is it played?"

"Well, there are three goalposts set up very high. The players get on their broomsticks, and the referee releases four different types of balls. The largest is called the Quaffle. Three of the seven players, called Chasers, take the Quaffle, trying to get it into one of the three goalposts. The Keeper, another player, guards the goalposts. Each time a Chaser scores, it is worth ten points.

"The second size ball, of which there are two, are called Bludgers. They are enchanted to try and attack the players, knocking them off their brooms. Two more of the team players are Beaters, and their job is to prevent the Bludgers from attacking their teammates and also to send them to attack the other team.

"The last team member is called the Seeker—and he's responsible for only one thing. The Golden Snitch."

James's eyes were sparkling now, and he leaned in towards Lily. "The Snitch is the smallest ball in the field—no bigger than the palm of your hand. It has silver wings that make it incredibly fast. The Seeker spends the majority of the game searching the field for the Snitch. If he catches it, before the other team's Seeker, then his team gets one-hundred and fifty points."

"And they win?"

Sirius sat back, a half-grin on his face. "Not always. If the team is really good, then their Chasers may be able to score one-hundred and fifty-points before the Snitch is caught—so that even if it is caught by the opposite team, the first team will still win."

"What the catching of the Snitch does do," interjected James, "is end the game."

"And if the Snitch is never caught?"

James grinned. "Then the game never ends." 

"But that's never happened," said Sirius, "although it has gone on quite a while. Forty days is the record, I believe."

Lily's eyes widened. "Is this Quidditch played only at Hogwarts?"

"Oh no! It takes place all over England. And around the world, as a matter of fact."

"We told you it was like your—football, is it? Every four years, there is a match held amongst the best of the teams called the Quidditch World Cup. The winner is the considered the very best team in the world."

"Do either of you play Quidditch?"

Both boys suddenly shifted in their seats.

"Not…really," said James. "We've practiced a little at home. But no students are allowed to play on the Quidditch House teams until at least their second year." 

"James is going to be the youngest Quidditch player ever, though. He plans on making one of the teams in his second year."

Lily chewed her chocolate frog thoughtfully. "What are the House teams?"

"Well, there are four houses at Hogwarts. All first years are placed in a House. And all the Houses have a Quidditch team that play against one another for the Quidditch Cup." 

Lily was interested now. She hadn't heard anything about Hogwarts. "What are the four houses—are they all the same?" 

"No. As we said, there are four houses—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"And they're very different too."

"How?"

"Well," began Sirius, "one of them is really, really evil…"

"Sirius," James cried, "don't make assumptions—we don't even know what house we'll be in yet."

"Well, it won't be Slytherin, that's for sure."

"Is Slytherin the evil house?" Lily asked.

"In a manner of speaking." James replied, a sour look on his face. "If there are to be any dark wizards or traitors, they'll come from Slytherin."

"I see."

"The Houses each have a different reputation. Slytherin is known for being home to self-absorbed wizards—especially those who are pure-bloods and who value pure-blood over Muggle born wizards and witches."

"Why would they care about that?"

James pursed his lips, staring at her uneasily. "Well, some wizards believe that if you're born with muggle blood, you're–tainted."

Sirius had a disgusted look on his face. "As though pure-bloods are better. The truth is that no pure-blood wizards really care about the difference except those who end up in Slytherin. And they turn out bad anyway." 

"Anyway, Slytherin house colors are green and silver, and their symbol is a snake. Ravenclaw students are typically very clever—it's the hallmark of Ravenclaw House. They are white and blue, and, of course, a Raven is their symbol.

"Hufflepuff…"

Sirius had to stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"Hufflepuff is—to some—not the most…_desirable_ of houses. But not because they're like the Slytherins."

"They're a bunch of softies, is what it is. They never win anything."

"They're wonderful people—all of them. There's never been a dark wizard to come out of Hufflepuff. Anyways, Hufflepuff is black and yellow, and their symbol," Sirius grinned even wider as James narrowed his eyes at him, "is a badger."

"But Gryffindor," said Sirius, his bright blue eyes flashing, "is by far the best."

James did not argue this time; he just sat back, and for the first time since the House discussion began, grinned. 

"Gryffindors are considered the most courageous of the Houses. They are the strongest, the cleverest—the best." 

"And you're going to be in Gryffindor?"

Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, we really don't know."

"There's some kind of special test that is given which determines which house we end up in. But we don't know exactly what that is."

"So we really can't know until we get there?"

James and Sirius nodded. As the compartment fell silent, Lily glanced out the window at the passing scenery, hoping Hogwarts would come into view soon.

***Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I appreciate them so much! Ch 4 will be packed with sorting action, a new Sorting Hat song, glimpses at some mentioned but non-described characters, and some new interactions with the rest of the Marauders!***


End file.
